If Dom Never Left
by missemilynicole
Summary: What would happen if Dom never left Letty that night, what if she had a secret of her own.
1. Chapter 1

"ah fuck! yes baby don't stop! uhnn dom!"

"fuck let! I'm gonna cum"

"cum inside me, just please don't stop, ahh shit!"

"uhnn, letty!" "harder, I'm almost there, plea.. ah fuck!"

Dom started to pull out when Letty stopped him. "not yet, just a little while longer." "ok baby."

Dom kissed her head and watched her fall asleep. Dom layer awake for what felt like days knowing that what he was about to do would change their lives for ever. "time to go" Dom thought to himself. Packing his clothes, and leaving the money and necklace on the nightstand he walked to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush when he heard a noise.

"So, you're really gonna do it? Just going to get up and leave in the middle of the night. Not a surprise Dominic Toretto running away, again!" "Letty, it's not like that and you know it!" "Not like what Dom! So you're not running away in the middle of the night! you're not leaving me! you're not doing the one thing we promised eachother we wouldn't do! you're not breaking our vows! Tell me Dom, tell me what I'm missing here!" "I can't let you get caught up in this! they are after me, I will not be the one that makes you end up in jail Letty! I can't live with myself knowing that something might happen to you!" "So what you're going to leave us to pick up your shit!" "That's not what I'm trying to do Let, you know..wait us? what do you mean US Letty?" The brunettes eyes we're wide as saucers when she realized the slip up she just made, as she struggled to find her breath she finally said it.

"Dom, I'm pregnant."

Dom looked at the small brunettes stomach which showed no sign of pregnancy yet. Letty waited for him to yell at her but was shocked when she felt his white tank top she wore ride up to her breasts and felt his lips on her stomach. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy" Letty caressed his bald head and pulled him to her lips. "Please don't leave me, please don't leave us." Letty cried. "Never, I will never leave you or mini me" Dom kissed her lips with so much love and passion than Letty ever felt.

They walked back to the bed they just shared Dom pulled Letty on top of him and played with her hair. "Do you remember on our Wedding day Mia told us to each write out a wish for the future?" "yea" "Did you ever find out what I wrote?" "no, what was it?" " I said I wanted my future to always be with my bestfriend, my soulmate, the woman who has a mouth of a trucker and I wanted our kids to be just like their mom." "haha really Dom!" "yea" Dom looked at her with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry babe, but mine was not even close to that!" "Let, it doesn't matter as long as you meant it." "oh I did, I said I hope my husband still looks hot when we're old and grey..." Dom looked at her and laughed. "That's the best you could come up with." "Hey! you said it didn't matter as long as I meant it, and I meant it!" Dom kissed her lips again and covered them up while they listened to the waves crash along the shore.

"So, where to next?" Letty tiredly asked.

"I don't know, but as long as I've got you and mini-me with me, it doesn't matter."

Letty smiled and kissed him goodnight. "love you baby."

"I love you too let, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Lettys POV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of waves crashing, birds chirping, Dom cursing, dishes breaking..

"Dom? what're you doing" I chuckled.

"Making breakfast.." he said with that Dominic Toretto grin plastered on his face.

"really.. looks like your breaking dishes baby."

"haha well I tried making breakfast." Dom laughed.

"I think it looks great!" I said, even though I knew Dom knew I was lying

"and I think I look like brad Pitt" Dom said sarcastically.

"Aw baby, you'll never be that good looking." I said jokingly

"let's go out for breakfast, mini-me sounds hungry."Dom said after hearing my stomach growl.

"haha, can I have pancakes?" I asked sweetly, as I batted my long brown eyelashes and have him puppy dog eyes.

"you can have whatever you want."

"can I have pickles" I asked

"if you want."

"can I have pickles and peanut butter on my pancakes?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"I guess the cravings are kicking in?" Dom asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

20 mins later at the beachfront cafe

When we got to the little cafe there we're two women working, one who was probably doms grandma and

the platinum blonde with the fake tits, and who out of the two would serve us I thought to myself sarcastically.

"hi, I'm amber I'll be serving you." this slutty waitress with the big tits asked.

"I'll have the macho breakfast please." could this bitch stop having eye sex with husband for 5 seconds I thought to myself. "and my wife would like.."

"I will take the pancakes with peanut butter with oranges, bacon, eggs, and sausage. baby needs to eat." I spoke in a very fake voice.

"thanks amanda!" I said very well knowing her name was amber.

"so what do you think we should name him?" Dom casually asked.

"him? how do you know it's a boy?"

I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Letty, Letty, Letty, of course he's a boy." Dom said proudly.

"Oh really, cause I think it's a girl, and a mother really knows best." I said proudly. We ate our meals and laughed about silly things, everything was perfect. for now.

"oh I called mia, she's coming this weekend." Dom mentioned casually.

"WHAT! MI' COMING!" I asked excitedly.

"haha, yeah I called her and said we need to ask her something important."

"Oh my god, I gotta go to the store and get face masks, and nailpolish, and ice cream, and.."

"whoa Let, calm down haha. since when do you get girly?" Dom asked surprised.

"I'm only girly with Mia, because believe it or not I am a girl and I have fun doing girly shit with her."

"well, not something I thought Letty Ortiz would be into." he chuckled.

"tell anyone and I'll cut every anatomy off with a rusty steak knife, understood?" I asked

"there's my girl." he kissed me on the nose.

He took my hand and led me to the beach. We laid on the sand hands and lips caressing eachother. I felt so happy and content even though secretly I was absolutely terrified to be a mother, After my mother died there was a lot I didn't want to face without her and this is one of them.

"whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"just how excited I am." I lied

"it's ok to be scared baby." he said softly.

"how did you kn.."

"Let, I know you better than anyone, and I know you're scared."

"terrified really."

"well maybe this will help." Dom slid down my body and started to rub pussy that was covered by my white lace bikini. He kissed the inside of my thighs before pushing my bikini bottom to the side he slid is fingers up and down my walls.

"uhnn Dom." he continued to rub me for a couple minutes when I felt him tug my bottoms off, he grabbed my knees and put them on his shoulders. He continued to finger me while his tongue worked on my clit.

"ah fuck baby, ah ah shit dom don't stop. lick me baby make me cum." I encouraged him while I caressed his bald head.

"uhn oh god yes, yes, more baby."

Dom continued to please me with his tongue and fingers, he placed his other hands on my hips to keep me steady. Thank god, no one was around cause pregnancy sure made me sensitive to touch, and when I'm sensitive I'm just a little loud.

"FUCK, harder, oh god mmm, uuuhn, mmm right there SO CLOOOO..." I came down from my high and pulled dom up to me to kiss me.

"oh my god, what was that!" I asked

"that was my way of showing you that everything will be ok."

I smiled at him and hoped it would be.

"Let's go for a swim." he said while pulling me up.

"race you!" I yelled steps ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Letty's POV

Flashback 4 years ago

"I can't do this Mia!" I said nervously.

"Let, you need to calm down and get your hair and makeup done." Mia spoke sternly.

"Ugh, fine!" I walked down the hallway of the Country Club where I was getting ready to marry the only man I could truly ever love, and to be honest I was so scared. This is supposed to be easy, the happiest day of my life and I am so scared that I can't even enjoy my own wedding.

"Letty, wheres your veil?" "Wheres her shoes" "Letty, sit down I need to finish your makeup." Everyone was pulling and poking at me to make me look amazing for this day and I just sat there.

"EVERYBODY OUT. NOW!" Mia yelled.

"Shes not fini.." The makeup artist said timidly. "Oh you're not done, that's funny because I don't care now out." Mia said rather bitchy. Shes definitely been hanging out with me too much I smirked to myself. I looked at Mia through the mirror and she came up to me pulled my hair out of the updo that I really hated, and wiped off the cake that was plastered on my face.

"Why are you so scared Let?"

"What if he wakes up tomorrow and realizes this wasn't the life he wanted. What If I don't want this? I'm terrified that I wont be good enough for him forever." I looked down.

"You were the only person who could tame my brother, the only girl that he introduced to mom and dad as his girlfriend, the only one who he hasn't lied to. He loves you Letty, and I know that you love him. You both piss each other off because you care so much. You are lost without each other. Everyone gets scared on their wedding day, but you are Letty Ortiz, soon to be Letty Toretto and thats one name that has no fear. So get your ass out there and marry my brother so we can legally be sisters!"

"haha, I'm starting to think you only want me to marry your brother so we can be sisters." I laughed

"Thats a big part of it, yes." she teased.

"Sisters?" Mia asked with her hand up.

"Sisters!" I said linking our hands together.

"Okay, you can have one drink before you walk down the sandy aisle and if you spill on your dress I swear to god I will shove my high heel so far up your..."

"Okay! jesus Mi I get it, no spilling on the dress."

"Thank you." She smiled obviously pleased by my answer.

"What should I do about my hair?" I asked

"Just leave it down, it's already curled. No need for tacky updos, Dom wont even know who he's marrying if you look like that."

45 min later

The ukulele played the traditional "Here comes the bride" as I walked down the beach aisle to meet my future husband.

As Tony grabbed my arm he whispered to me " You look beautiful Letty, I wish your parents could be here to see you right now. I know how proud they would've been of you, I love you.

At my future father in-laws words I started to tear up for the first time that day.

My flower girls and bridesmaids walked down the aisle in their purple dresses, and finally I started to walk.

"You can do this Letty, why are you so nervous? You are in love with this man, and he loves you. Mom and dad would be proud" I thought to myself.

Finally I reached Dom, and as soon as we looked in eachothers eyes I knew this was the happiest day of my life.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of lifes greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to unite Dominic and Leticia. Dominic and Leticia have prepared there own vows and would like to read them to you all, Dominic."

"Letty, when I first met you I thought you were beautiful. When you started to talk about cars, I was already picking out the ring. You have made me a better man than I was, I live everyday knowing I get to wake up in the morning to see your face. You are the one person who I have never lied to and never will lie to. You've had my heart for 15 years and it will always belong to you.I promise I will never hurt you, I will always protect you, I will never leave you, I won't run away when things get hard, and I will try to remember to put the seat down. I love you"

I laughed and smiled through my tears as Dom read his vows. Now it was my turn.

"Dom, you helped build my first car, got rid of the boys who bothered me, made my lunches, and changed my tires when I was busy so I guess all I can say is you're free to go. " I joked and started to turn to walk away. "I'm kidding, Dom, you have made me feel like I can do anything, the reason I can stumble so fearlessly is because I know you are always there, you've seen me cry, and didn't run. You've seen me at my worst and still accepted me. I have never lied to you and never will, I will never leave you, and I will always be yours till the end. I love you"

"Dominic, repeat after me; I dominic Toretto take you Leticia Ortiz to be my wedded wife, and I will always honour you and cherish you and will always remain faithful to you."

Dom repeated the Pastor, and so did I.

"Dominic, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, in sickness and in health for richer and poorer and will promise to always love her?"

"I do." Dom smiled, and placed the white gold diamond band on my left hand.

"Leticia, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, in sickness and in health for richer and poorer as long as you both shall live"?

"I do!" As I placed the white gold band on Doms Left hand.

"Dominic, you may now kiss your bride!"

Dom bent me backwards and gave me the cheesiest kiss I think we had both ever shared, and it was perfect.

Our guests whistled and clapped and all shouted congratulations.

"May I now present for the first time ever, Mr and Mrs. Toretto!"

We are married, I can't believe I am a married woman! Wow.

Dom saw me and pulled me aside and kissed me again.

"So mrs. Toretto have you looked on the inside of your ring?" He asked with a cute smirk.

I pulled the ring off to see the engraving on the inside. "Ride or Die." I started to laugh and he gave me a confused smile.

"Look inside your ring." He pulled his ring off to look at the same engraving on his ring. We both laughed and shared another kiss.

"I thought I was being romantic" Dom confessed.

"So did I, haha."

"Ride or Die mrs. toretto "

"Ride or die Mr. Toretto."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to clear up any confusion, Dom and Letty didn't get married in a country club, they got married on a beach they just got ready at the country club. :)

Doms POV

Present Day

"So have you thought of any names?" I asked letty

"Actually, I have!" She beamed

"And? haha what are they?"

"Not telling until we find out if it's a boy or a girl." She teased

"Well, when can we find out?"

"I have an appointment Friday morning."

"ugh Let it's only Wednesday, that means I have to wait 2 days!" I stated clearly annoyed.

"Oh suck it up princess." She joked.

I never thought I wanted kids, but as soon as Letty and I got together that all changed.

"What are you really hoping for?" she asked

"honestly, it doesn't matter. Just knowing that I have a child with the woman who I love more than anything is good enough for me."

"when did you become such a softie huh?" she asked poking me in the ribs.

"never, and if you tell anyone I was. I'll deny it." I winked at her.

Friday Morning

Lettys POV

"wake up wake up wake up!"

"Dom, it's early please just let me sleep." i begged

"Not today baby, today's Friday ! Let's go!" dom shouted excitedly.

I glanced over at the clock at groaned as I covered my face with a pillow.

"Dom it's 7:30 in the morning, my appointments not till 11:30.. come lay for a bit."

I reluctantly got back into bed and groaned in frustration.

Letty rolled over to me and started to suck my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I can make the time go a bit faster." she smiled seductivly .

45 min later.

Lettys POV

I had been so worried that Dom didn't want this baby, but since I told him he's been amazing about the whole situation.

"So, are you nervous?" He asked

"Kinda, Just want to make sure that peanut is healthy."

"well, should we grab breakfast first? "

"can't eat remember, only drink. but let's go!"

As we got ready for the day I put on one of Doms wife beaters that was huge on me, and a pair of black leggings. Dom came out in camo board shorts and a black wife beater. Man these hormones make me want to do things to this man that I don't even think are possible but I'm willing to try.

I stood there staring at him like a piece of meat while I chewed my bottom lip.

"see something you like let?"

"When we get home, I am having my way with you."

Dom ate his breakfast and I sipped my water I was not pleased as I starred at Doms breakfast.

At the ultrasound Clinic.

"Hi were checking in for Toretto."

"Toretto, Toretto, Toretto ah here we are Leticia Toretto. just have a seat and we will call you in in a momemt. " the older receptionist said while giving me a sweet smile.

Dom and I sat down together as I looked over all the brochures of everything that could go wrong. I didn't think I could get anymore nervous than I was, but reading about all the possibilities of something going wrong made me 1000 times more nervous.

"Toretto?" dr. mansbecker spoke while looking around.

"that's us!" we both said while standing up.

"excellent, just follow me."

we followed dr. mansbecker to the third door on the left.

"alright, Leticia please remove your pants and underwear we're just going to do a check."

i removed the clothing covering my lower half while she examined me.

"well everything seems to be fine so far."

i breathed a sigh of relief knowing that so far it's so good. dr. mansbecker covered my lower half and rolled up my shirt to uncover my stomach.

"this is going to be a bit cold." she warned

jesus thats cold, I thought.

"so right here is your babys head, there's a foot, right here is the spine." she pointed out.

i did not think I would be this emotional but looking over at Dom who had tears in his eyes I started to cry, I cried tears of joy. This was my baby, our baby. And although it's not born yet I have such a need to protect this life inside of me.

"do you want to know the sex?" she asked interrupting my thoughts.

Dom and I looked at each other and smiled.

"yes!" we said in unison.

"congratulations, you are having..."


	5. Chapter 5

Smut Smut Smut!

Lettys POV

"You are having a boy!" The doctor told us.

"A boy!" I smiled and looked at Dom who I knew was delighted.

"I'll give you two a few minutes while I print off the sonogram."

" we're having a boy let, my boy." Dom kissed me almost like he was saying thank you.

20 minutes later we we're in the car going home I couldn't help but state at the sonogram, that was my baby, our baby boy. We have a child and you can probably already guess that he is going to be a little hell raiser but he will be our little hell raiser.

"Where should we go to celebrate?"

"haha celebrate ? Dom I just wanna be at home with you on the couch watching a movie."

Dom smiled and kissed my lips

"then that's exactly what we're going to do."

"but, we could always stop off and get cookie dough ice cream." I said smiling.

"yes, dear." Dom joked.

We pulled up to the nearest walgreens and Dom ran in to get my ice cream.

10 minutes later he came back with 3 bags.

"how much ice cream did you buy babe?"

"I got 2 tubs of ice cream, chocolate sauce, pickles, bananas, hot peppers, pizza bread, and Lu... uh that's it."

"you bought what?" I asked while going into the bag myself and pulling out a bottle of ky lubricant.

"you bought lube Dom haha really."

"what?! ours is almost out."

"okay, have your lube."

"planned on it."

30 minutes later we sat on the couch eating ice cream out of the tub with a spoon and watching 'what to expect when you're expecting'

"baby, can you rub my feet?" I whined.

"come here." he said while pulling my feet to his lap.

"mmm, oh yeah, unh that feels so good, mmm mhm, right there Dom, oh god" I was in pure ecstasy from having my feet rubbed. until I felt it on the side of my foot I opened my eyes and saw Doms dick hard as a rock threatening to break through the zipper of his jeans.

"I can't help it when you moan like that let." he said while continuing to please me.

He then stood up abruptly and went to the garage.

"okay then." I said to myself.

About 15 minutes later I didn't like laying here alone, clearly these hormones we're having their time with me. I walked to the garage to see Dom shirtless and bent over the good of his car. I walked over to him from behind and wrapped my arms around his back to his front.

"I love you." I said while leaving small kisses along his back. I started to drag my hand down his chest and chiseled abs to the front of his jeans. I popped the button open and pulled his zipper down. He turned around and kissed me and held my against the side of the Charger. I brought my hand down to his rock hard cock and began to rub while he sucked and licked at my neck. He lifted me up and brought me inside and set me down on the bed.

"I want you so bad dom" I almost cried.

Dom continued his assault on my neck when he whispered in my ear

"I want you to lick me and suck my like you never have before." I shuddered at his words and I started to move down his body. I grabbed his cock with one hand and just before I could wrap my lips around his solid member he spoke.

"I want to lick you while you lick me." I almost came right there, Dom and I haven't done 69 since we we're 19 or 20 but god was that good. I crawled over him, letting my pussy sit on his hot mouth while I started to suck him.

"oh god Dom!" I was beyond turned on.

"mmm, unnnh, mhmm, ooooh Dom!"

"Oh yeah baby" he moaned

I felt his tongue begin lick me again and again as i dropped my head and took him deeper in my mouth. Sliding my mouth down his cock sucking back up and swirling my tongue around the tip, I kept hearing him moan into me which made me want to suck him even harder. Dom pushed his tongue deep into me while I sat on face, I took him deeper and sucked him hard. I felt my climax building and I knew Dom wasn't far behind.

"oh god, unnnh oh fuck yes, yes oh baby!" I screamed as I came on his face. Dom shot his seed into my awaiting mouth, I took every drop and licked him clean.

"Jesus Dom what was that" i gasped and he continued to lick, suck and kiss me, turning me on again. As he sucked on my clit, my grip on his cock tightened as my second orgasm ripped through my body and i convulsed as I rode out my climax . As soon as i finished, i leaned forward and continued to suck him as he pushed his cock up into my mouth as i grabbed his balls and massaged him.

"oh god baby, that feels so good" he said as he inserted 2 fingers into my wet hole making me gasp "I'm so close, don't stop" he gasped as his fingers fucked me "Oh god so close" he said feeling his cock and balls twitch "oh fuck, oh shit baby" he said as he unloaded his hot cum into my mouth pushing up into my tight pussy as he did and his hot seed hitting the back of my throat. My inner pussy walls grab his fingers as my third climax began to take hold. He thrust his third finger into me as he finger fucked me hard, I sat upright and rode his hand and came again.

"oh my god Dom" I panted

"haha fuck that was good."

"so good, I'm still tingling." I said and leant over to kiss him.

"you want something to drink baby?" He asked while getting out of bed in all his naked glory.

"yes please." I smirked.

I watched his ass while he walked downstairs and was instantly ready to jump his bones. It had been five minutes so I went down to see what was taking him so long."

"Does it really take 5 minutes to pour a drink?"

"no, but it does take five minutes find a cup since someone moves everything everyday."

oops I thought to myself being pregnant makes me want to move the whole house around and while it works for me it pisses Dom off.

He handed me the cup of water and I took a sip.

As I took a drink Dom spread my legs and stepped between them taking hold of his cock which was hard again already and guided himself into me grabbing my hips to pull me forward and onto him, as he thrust into me...hard.

"You feel so good let" he said as he took the water from me to take another drink as he continued to pump into me "You want some more" he asked offering me the cup. I shook my head no as I bit my bottom lip as he kept up the rhythm. He tipped the water over my breasts, the freezing cold water making me moan and send a shiver through my body, my nipples growing even harder from the cold water. Dom leaned down and licked the water from my breasts as I lay back slightly on the table. He lifted one leg then the other over his shoulder giving him better access to my pussy and pounded hard into me, his balls slapping against my ass cheeks. I gripped the edge of the table as i laid fully back. Dom gripped onto my hands and my legs dropped off his shoulders and rested on his forearms spreading them wider. He looked down and watched as his cock slid right into my depths and back out.

"Fuck" he thought as he watched himself fuck her, he knew he was close to coming again.

He pulled out of me and lifted me up turning me around and bending me over the table before pushing back into me, he grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me back onto him slamming into me deeper than he ever had "you okay Baby" he asked her as he fucked me hard and fast.

"Oh God yes" I panted.

He sucked his little finger and spread her bottom cheeks and slowly inserted his finger into my tight back hole i moaned as he did. "That ok baby" he asked as he moved it in and out of me "Do you want me to stop Let?"

"Don't you fucking dare Toretto" I warned him.

He grinned as he continued thrust into me, he removed his pinky finger and slowly inserted his index finger "God Let you feel so good" he panted as the sweat ran down his body "so, so….good" he panted, My body jerking over the table every time he pounded into me.

Dom felt his the blood rushing through his veins to his cock, Letty felt his cock throbbing inside of her and knew he was coming, she felt him tense up "I love you baby …so fucking much…..shit Let!" he screamed as he came inside her hard he withdrew his cock and came over her ass while he carried on finger fucking her.

"More Dom .I want more" I begged him "please"

"I don't want to hurt you baby "he told me

"You won't I promise just take it slow" I told him.

Dom removed his finger and used his cum and the new lube he bought to lubricate his shaft; he pulled my ass cheeks apart and slowly pushed the tip of his shaft into my tight hole.

"Hmmmm" I groaned grabbing hold of the edge of the table as I laid flat over it.

"Let?" he said scared that he was hurting me.

"I didn't say Stop Dom Keep fucking going!" I told him. He pushed in again slowly until he almost all the way and stopped to letting me adjust. I started to push back on him giving him permission to move. Slowly he pushed into me all the way before pulling back and going in again taking his time.

"Fuck Let I have never felt anything so tight" he moaned "you feel so good on me".

"Oh god you feel so big" I said "so good" she whispered. As he fucked me he reached round and rubbed my clit "ooooohh baby" I moaned as I felt another orgasm building "I'm gonna cum baby" I said "Come inside me baby, I want you to fill me"

jesus thought Dom as he looked down and watched his cock ram into her ass, he couldn't believe they were doing this he had never done anything at all like this with any racer chaser, he couldn't believe She was letting him do this, that she wanted it. He started to speed up as he felt his balls twitch, and came inside her lubricating her more as he thrust harder and faster.

"Ahhh oh god, fuck yes! Oh Dom Dom Dom Unhh!"

"fuck baby ooh god Let" He came so hard inside me I almost came again.

"I cannot believe we did that. fuck that was good." I told him still buzzing from my orgasm.

"i didn't hurt you did I?" Dom asked genuinely concerned.

"Fuck no, you made me feel amazing."

he kissed me again. "I love you, you know."

"I know, and I love you too."

we turned on another movie and just laid together enjoying the feeling of being together.

Next chapter Mia comes to visit !

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Lettys POV

The best feeling in the world is being able to hold someone you truly love even if it Is for just a few hours, but it's even better to wake up still holding that person.

My eyes fluttered open, my head still lay on Doms bare chest, arm dropped over his toned abs while he pulls me closer. This is it, this is the happiness that everyone talks about.

*BANG*

"what the hell was that!?" I thought to myself suddenly becoming scared.

"shit!" I heard someone say. someone is definitely in this house. I hear them coming up the stairs getting closer and closer. I try and search for a weapon anything I can use and All I can find is a remote.

"oh god." I said quietly

then suddenly the door bursts open.

"I'm here!" The beautiful brunette says with so much excitement. That dom finally woke up.

"mia!" I squealed. as she run up to give me a hug.

"ugh I missed you so much Let!"

"not as much as I missed you!"

"hey mi." Dom said tiredly.

"oh hey brother, is letty tiring you out yet"

"ugh mia really don't ask me about that. you shouldn't even be thinking of me having sex." he said disgusted.

"uhm actually brother, I wasn't and I don't I'm saying you're old, but thanks for the mental image, now letty, let go downstairs we have so much to talk about"

"so much! I'll meet you down there after I get dressed."

"okay, waai, ew no you didn't in this bed! the bed that I'm sitting on! ?"

"well A bed is used for that." I snickered

"and besides it wasn't just the bed it was the counter, the table, the couch, the floor..." Dom said proudly

"okay, okay ew enough." mia said while sitting in the large chair in our room.

"oh that chair too." Dom laughed

"EW! what the fuck you guys ! letty I'll be downstairs.

"you've scarred her for life you know." I said while kissing him.

"mm, goodmorning." he said the kiss getting more heated.

"baby, we can't. you know she'll come back in if we're not down in 5 minutes."

"ugh I begged my parents for a brother for this reason exactly."

Dom complained

"haha get over it you big baby,and get up and get dressed."

"yes mami."

5 minutes later dom and letty were dressed and sitting at the table with mia.

"so, what's the plan today!" mia asked excitedly.

"beach!" we both said with excitement.

Mia went to get a case of corona that she knew would be stocked in our fridge.

"Only 6 coronas left? what's up with that Dom."

"ah let and I are just too busy to drink as much as we used to."

mia shrugged at his answer and went to get her bikini out of her suitcase.

we made our way down to the beach dom wearing those white beach shorts and his chest on display for everyone but I know it's all mine. these hormones are getting the best of me...HORMONES! MIA, I almost forgot to tell mia about me being pregnant.

"Let, come tan with me!"

"In a sec Mi, I'm going to cool off first."

I swam out to where Dom was and he pulled me in by my waist.

"is it bad that I want to make you scream my name right now?"

"not as bad as how badly I want you to take me so hard I can't walk straight." I said while running a finger down his abs to his clothed member.

"you're playing with fire letty."

"well good thing were in the water then, right papi?"

I stroked his hard shaft through his swim shorts while he sucked on my neck. He made his way to my bikini bottoms and pushed them aside as he stuck a finger inside of me.

"oh god baby, that feels so good." Dom moaned against my neck.

"fuck, fuck, fuck, don't stop Dom."

"uhnn, fuck."

"uhn shit Dom, harder baby, harder!" I moaned into his neck.

"letty, I'm gunna cum."

"more Dom, I need more!" as soon as I said that he shoved 2 more fingers inside of my tight pussy.

"ah shit Dom, oh god babe."

I removed his fingers from wet pussy and unwrapped my small hands from his hard dick before he had a chance to cum. I slid his shorts down to his knees before lowering my head underwater and taking him into my mouth. After 30 seconds of sucking my man he came, I usually don't swallow but for him I would do anything..anything.

"Jesus Christ letty."

"what baby?" I asked innocently

I kissed him again before mia called for us.

"you guys are really boring you know." mia said clearly annoyed.

"haha sorry mi."

"whatever, you want a beer let?"

"uh, uhm..."

"I'll take it." Dom stepped in. "lets on some weird type of cleanse."

"a cleanse letty? since when are you healthy?" she joked.

"well, I'm not 15 anymore I'm trying to take care of myself." I said hoping she would believe me, but I know my bestfriend and I know she knows something is up.

after a few more hours on the beach I suggested we eat dinner and finally tell mia.

"mia you want steak or burgers?"

"you chose Dom, it's ends up good anyways.

we all sat on the patio looking out at the ocean, I was so nervous and excited to tell my bestfriend she would be an auntie.

"hey mi I got something for you"

"oooh a present for me!"

"yeah, haha here."

she opened the bag and pulled out a onesie that said "my aunties prettier than yours!"

"thanks let but what am I going to do with a bab...OH MY GOD! A BABY! YOURE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT! YOURE PREGNANT! OH MY GOD! LETTY! DOM! AH! you guys this is the best thing ever!" she said while hugging us both.

"thanks mi, I still can't believe it."

"so that's why there isn't as much beer in the fridge! and a cleanse haha come on letty, I know you."

"yeah wasn't one of your best ones to come up with Dom."

"haha, well there is no other explanation why letty wouldn't be drinking."

"congratulations brother, you're going to be a daddy, you excited?"

"I never thought I would have so much love for someone I haven't even met yet."

"do you know the sex yet?"

"yep." we both said in unison.

"well! tell me!"

Dom and I looked at each other and said. " boy!"

"awww I'm going to have a nephew, we're going baby shopping tomorrow!"

"sounds perfect !"


End file.
